My heart answers to your voice
by Snowflake97
Summary: Gokudera gets a surprise. With something a little extra. 1859!


**A/N: Hey their guys! Well it's my first fiction and English isn't my first language. I have finals coming up. So it could be a bit rushed. But I still wanted to do something for Gokudera's birthday :) I hope you guys will enjoy this. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't flame! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I wanted to, but Akira sensei wouldn't let me!**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, curse words and maybe some grammar mistakes. **

**Extra note: You guys may want to hear ****Chopin's "piano concerto No. 2, 2nd Movement". I used it somewhere in the fic :)**

**-**/-

"_Like you're trying to fight gravity  
on a planet that insists  
that love is like falling  
and falling is like this_"  
-Ani Difranco's "Falling Is Like This"

The day started like any other day. Being awaken abruptly by my neighbor's dog, a moment of rage and my impressive vocabulary of curse words when something in my apartment was at the receiving end of my mini bomb before finally waking up to get ready for my school. I didn't have a drop of will to go to school today. Even though the day seemed normal, it held too much of a bitter and melancholic emotions for me. If I didn't have so many obligations, I'd have quit school a decade ago. But I can't just leave my precious Tenth to the baseball-nut!

I exited my apartment after getting ready, locking the door firmly. One simply can't predict an ambush and as the right-hand man of the future Vongola boss, I should be able to protect my own apartment at least. Or else I'd bring shame to my Family and Tenth would never make me his right-hand….Maybe I should buy an extra lock!

"Good morning, Tenth!" I greeted Tenth as cheerfully as I could when I spotted him rushing out of his house. "Ah, good morning, Gokudera kun! Isn't Yamamoto with you?" He asked me with a polite smile. "Yo Gokudera, Tsuna! I almost slept in today!"

Speak of the devil!

"Stop interrupting Tenth while he gives a glorious speech, baseball-nut!"

"I wasn't giving any speech, Gokudera kun! Anyway let's hurry or Hibari san will bite us to death." And the Tenth started running. "I'll protect you, Tenth!" "Ha ha…Wait for me guys!" Of course we started racing after him.

I had another reason to endure school though. I had never beat an eyelash to think about my sexual preferences…but I never thought I'd be gay and gay for the person who could kill me, revive me and then kill me again! It wasn't easy to accept those feelings but I couldn't ever get him out of my mind!

"Hiiik…Hibari san is beating up someone again!" Tenth's gir…I mean manly squeak pulled me out of my musings and I looked at the very person who is responsible for so many of my sleepless nights!

"Mah…It looks like Hibari is in a cranky mood! Maybe we should run for it." Yamamoto said while having his usual smile. "Yeah, let's go Gokudera kun!" Tenth tucked my sleeves. "Of…of course, Tenth." I sneaked another glance to Hibari. For a fragment of a moment our eyes were met and I thought I saw an outlandish look on his eyes. But then it was gone. It could be just my eccentric imagination.

I went to school to see his dreadfully mesmeric visage which would no doubt lure me again in an unsettling gloom.

Classes were honestly just a mundane matter for me. I looked around and found almost the whole class dozing. Nothing more to be expected in a history class. I settled my feet on the desk and leaned back closing my eyes and very maturely overlooked sensei's death glare. Shit I need a miracle to get out of this hell pit! The door of the classroom suddenly opened and someone entered. But I was too busy slipping into reverie to actually care!

"Excuse me Nezu sensei. But can you give this note to someone named Gokudera Hayato?"

"Who is it from, Sakabe?"

"It's from the disciplinary committee, sensei!"

"Well if it's from Hibari…. Then I'll have the pleasure to do so. Heh…I'd even be delighted to see him punished!"

Now that successfully pulled me out of my daydreams! The hell did that sexy bastard wanted now? What the hell did I do this time? I slinked around and found both Tenth and the baseball-freak staring at me. But I thanked inwardly to all the Gods in the books and some I made up because the sweet chiming of the bell ringing out through the school indicated the torture being over. But I wasn't very sure if that was the same case for me.

"Gokudera, take this. Well, you have some punishments to handle!" Sensei was practically gleaming with joy when he handed me the piece of paper before leaving the class. That little weasel! I was about to retort when Tenth's voice stopped me.

"Gokudera kun, please don't start anything here."

"But Tenth that tonfa freak just summoned me as if I worked for him or something! Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm not going!"

_I don't want to get hurt in a day like this. This will be too much for me!_

"Now now, Dera…It would be more dangerous to ignore him. By the way what does the note say?"

I glared at Yamamoto before deciding to unfold the note anyway.

_Meet me at the music room or I'll bite you to death._

The baseball nut even had the nerve to whistle and laugh while saying, "Just go with the flow and meet him there Dera. Or are you scared?"

"I'm not fucking scared and don't call me fucking "Dera"! Tenth I'll go there and will face whatever shit that bastard throws at me!"

"Just don't cause too much trouble Gokudera kun."

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll just use my VG if push comes to shove."

I smiled as widely as I could and exited the classroom. All kinds of violent thoughts were whirling in my mind like a tornado. My heart was beating so hard that it started to ache as I was nearing the music room. I took a deep breath and-

"Okay, bastard! What the heck do you want now, you crazy shit?" I all but kicked opened the door. My eyes widened more than I thought it was humanly possible to see the sight in front of me.

Hibari Kyoya was sitting like the gorgeous cloud he was…in a chair…in front of a well refined piano!

"You really should learn some manner, silver herbivore!" His deep and alluring voice caused a shiver to run down my spine. Before I could say anything he _started_ to play the piano. I was awed to find him playing so impeccably that I was almost transported. I was astonished to hear a sonata so wonderful and so beautiful. I had never conceived even in my boldest fantasies to hear _him _playing something with such care and art. I felt so enraptured and enticed. The melody filled me into an enthralling hypnotism. I didn't even notice the tear sliding down my cheeks. The most beautiful music I ever heard.

He stopped playing and looked at me with his charming blue eyes and started coming towards me, wiped away the tears and embraced me. I didn't know what to do…what to say! Too caught up in the moment to even breathe. He started whispering in my ears with his sinful voice.

"I'll only say this once. I love you Hayato. Be mine. If you don't…It doesn't matter. I'll just force you to be mine!"

"Are…are you saying you love me? Like love love me?" I can't believe this!

"I told you I won't repeat myself. I didn't hear your answer." Was he blushing I wonder. I couldn't tell because his face was buried in the nape of my neck.

"Of…of course I'll. I was waiting for this moment for so long! I love you Kyoya!"

He let me go to look me in the eyes with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. Then slowly our lips met in a chaste but passionate kiss. Then he just embraced me and everything around me faded. Was it a dream again? I shifted myself to get more comfortable. There was something I was really curious about though. And I just had to ask.

"Where did you learn playing piano?" I asked gently.

"It has been a while." He replied while stroking my hair.

"That was really beautiful though."

"Will I ever get the pleasure returned?"

"...Maybe some day."

"I'll wait then."

"Mmm..." I finally closed my eyes and let myself be drowned in his love. We stayed like this for how long I didn't know. But I came to my senses when Kyoya kissed my head and pulled away. He went around the room and came back with a rectangular shaped box wrapped with gift paper. I can't believe he knew!

"I can't believe you know!"

"It's my responsibility to know everything about you, Hayato." He gave me the present and pulled me into another heated kiss. It was the best evening in my life.

I was skipping on the road to my apartment with so many whimsical tendencies. The evening was like a beautiful hallucination. Kyoya's gift was the only object indicating that it was indeed real and the dark haired prefect was indeed mine. He was so possessive though. Wouldn't let me go. Only did when I promised the adorable bastard a date so early in the morning. Sometimes he could be so cute...I hoped I wasn't showing off my happiness through a physical reaction like a cheesy smile or something. Well who cared?

I reached my apartment and was about to unlock the door when I found it already unlocked. How weird! I was sure to lock the fucking door into oblivion. Who the hell decided to ruin my perfect mood? I'm gonna blow that unfortunate bastard into smithereens! I kicked opened my door and –

"SURPEISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Whah?!_

I gazed around my living room to find it perfectly organized with party materials, cake and food. Almost all the guardians except for maybe the pineapple head and of course Kyoya, Reborn san , aneki, *stupid girls and the tenth were there. Luckily aneki remembered to put on the goggles! Tenth spoke up-

"Gokudera kun, I hope you didn't mind. We just all planned to throw you a surprise birthday party."

"Of course not Tenth. Anything you throw will be gladly taken by me!" I felt my eyes burning.

"Aww…Look our little Dera is crying." Yamamoto circled my shoulder with his arms. I glared at the baseball freak and snapped-

"Shut it freak. I am not crying. And stop freaking calling me that and get the hell off of me!" That idiot just laughed and shrugged it off. But let me go fortunately.

"Dera, you know…Hibari even volunteered to be your distraction when he heard about the surprise party. Ha ha…!"

_That bastard did what? Yeah, so much about knowing about me_! I rolled my eyes.

"Now that everything's settled, let's get this party rolling!" With a shout from Reborn san I just knew I'd have to break my waist to clean the room tomorrow. But for now I'll just let it go.

Everyone left just a little bit after midnight. The whole room was a mess. But I was too tired to clean. I just crawled to my bed instead. I was so tired. But I never felt so happy in my life either. I finally decided to open Hibari's present. By the looks of it, it seemed like a book. At least he had the decency to know what I prefer. I tore opened the gift wrapper with an anticipated sigh and came face to face with his present. It was a book on-

"**How to be Civilized**

**A Guide for the Idiots**_"_

_What the fuck?!_

-/-

**A/N: *He meant Kyoko and Haru. He referred to Haru as "Baka onna" in the anime.**

**Anyway, my headcanon for this fic is to have all the guardians to know about Gokudera's past. So Hibari used piano to confess to Gokudera because he knew that piano has a very soft spot in Gokudera's heart. At first I wanted to have Gokudera playing the piece. But when I was hearing the music, I couldn't help imagining Hibari playing the sonata. I think he'll look really elegant while playing a piano ;)**

**Please review even if you have a singe sentence in mind! **


End file.
